What Just Happened?
by SavageFromBirth
Summary: I was first irritated, now I'm in love. But will they love me back? Oh and more crazy things happen read to find out #Lucaya #Markle #Rucas #Riarkle Read & Review.3
1. Chapter 1

Farkle's P.O.V

Let's talk about high school, shall we, but not just any high school. No,no,no we're talking about Abigail Academy. The school for rich and popular kids. You I'm neither rich, nor popular. I'm one of five kids who were capable enough to use their brains to get into the school on a scholarship. Welcome to my misery.

You know who really bothers me the worst. The most popular guy at the school. Lucas Friar, and his follower girlfriend Maya Hart. I hate those two. Their always sucking face in the halls like anyone wants to see that shit. I sometimes feel bad for her because I know he's cheating on her. Well actually the whole school knows, if only she was smart enough to know.

No P.O.V

It was 8:30am on a Monday morning Farkle's was at his locker. When he looked over he noticed Lucas and Maya staring at him while they spoke to one another. Just as he was about to leave Maya walked up to him.

Hey Nerd she said stopping him in the middle of the hall blocking his passway.

Oh look she talks without a wind up from her boyfriend. What a surprise. What do you want? He said angrily.

Woah, what's got you so angry? Anyways I just wanted to say that Mr . Matthews made us partners for the Hamilton trip. So we're writing the project together I just want to know when and where do you want to sta-

Before she could finish he interrupted her.

No worries about meeting up I'll do the project by myself and hand it in for the both of us. So you'll get your "A" Blondie.

"Ummm excuse me. I do my own assignments and I get good grades on my own. So next time don't assume. So I will ask again! When and where do you want to meet?

Before Farkle could answer Lucas approaches them.

"Is everything alright babe?" Lucas asked not taking his eyes off of Farkle.

"Everything is fine. I can handle things on my own." She answered him.

Ok! He replied back

Lucas turned his vision towards Farkle and said. "Just so you know, I will beat that face off of your tiny body if you speak or touch this girl in any sort of way. You got that?"

"Sure thing buddy but just so you know". Farkle said walking closer to Lucas. "I'm not afraid of no one especially a meat head baboon like yourself."

"That's it". Was all Lucas said before he punched Farkle in the face.

Farkle's P.O.V

I just got sucker punched in the face. This is going to be a few interesting weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Lucas Friar, the big dumbass jock just sucker punched me. I had to leave the situation, right after it went down I started running. I could never let anyone see me cry at this school.

Maya's P.O.V

I can't believe Lucas just did that. I felt so bad for him I felt like it was mostly my fault so I had to check to see if he was OK, but he took off so fast. I had to chase him. Hopefully I'll find him before my first class starts.

Lucas' P.O.V

I did it, I did it and I'm happy I did. That dude needed to behave himself. He was talking to much shit to my girl. I couldn't let him get away with it. Plus it was a bonus to see him run off like that, but what made absolute no sense is that Maya ran after him without even thanking me. WTF is that about?

* * *

Farkle's P.O.V

It's a good thing I found a janitor's closet. No one would come in here so now I can cry in peace.

Maya's P.O.V

I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm walking around the halls like a psycho, but then I passed the janitor's closet and I heard little soft whimpering I think I just found him.

No P.O.V

The door began to open and in walked Maya. She seen Farkle on the floor crying. She went over and sat next to him rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey Farkle" she said with a little smile.

"Please leave me alone" he said with his head resting on his knees.

"Look I just want to apologise for my behavior and for Lucas' actions"

"Thanks, but can we just forget about it. I don't really want to talk about it anymore"

"Ok. When do you want to start this project because I really need a good grade to stay in this school".

"Oh does Daddy not want to pay your tuition fee anymore?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh wow, look who's back to normal already. For you information though. I am one of the five people at this school with a scholarship so I actually don't have, what did you call it again? 'Daddy's Money' I do everything on my own thank you very much".

"Oh wow. I'm sorry I assumed it's just that you hang with those kids."

"Well I don't really hang out with everyone in the group, just Lucas and Lucas is nice and smart once you get to know him."

"Glad to know, but I don't think that will ever happen in the future" he said shaking his head.

"Whatever, anyways here's my number text me when you want to start the project. Later nerd." she said leaving.

"Whatever Blondie".

Farkle's P.O.V

It might not be so terrible to work with her. I just hope I don't run into her dumb boyfriend. I began to hear the doorknob turn so I decided to hide. What I saw was shocking….

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _Hey guys so just to answer your questions the story will be taking turns with mostly Lucaya and Markle, but it will end up being Markle. So Sorry to the other shippers I hope you will still read until the end. Please_ _ **Read**_ _and_ _ **Review**_ _._


End file.
